


Day 6 - Gifts

by TinyFakeFanficRock



Series: Fluffuary 2020 [7]
Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 3
Genre: F/F, Ficlet, Fluff, Present Tense, all aboard the rarepair train
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-06
Updated: 2020-02-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:35:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22587217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TinyFakeFanficRock/pseuds/TinyFakeFanficRock
Summary: There are occasional perks to running with the Lone Wanderer.
Relationships: Star Paladin Cross/Scribe Yearling
Series: Fluffuary 2020 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1618513
Comments: 5
Kudos: 9





	Day 6 - Gifts

Cross may not need to eat or sleep anymore, but Elder Lyons still insists she take some time away from sitting vigil between the beds holding Sentinel Lyons and young Jordan. That's when she remembers the carefully-wrapped package in her footlocker and heads to the Arlington Library.

Caroline is there, nodding over an enormous volume full of narrow columns of tiny print, magnifying glass about to slip from her hand.

"Senior Scribe Yearling!" Cross says with mock sternness, and Caroline jolts to attention before realizing it's her partner of five years.

"Oh! Hello to you, too, Julia." Her tone's dry, but her eyes are smiling already. "Any news on the Sentinel and Jordan?"

"Sorry, no change." Cross leans down and kisses her, then presents Caroline the package. "But Elder Lyons thought I should go take a walk, so I brought you something I picked up a little while ago."

Caroline picks open one end of the brown paper wrapping -- Cross loves how careful she is with even the most mundane resources, -- then slides it off to reveal a mint-condition Pre-War book.

" _Paradise Lost_ \-- a couple of the other books I've gone through mentioned this one! Oh, Julia, where did you _get_ this?" She cradles it to her chest with one hand, clears a space for it on the desk with the other, then sets it down with nothing short of reverence.

Cross tells her the truth, unbelievable as it is. "A ghoul gave it to me as part of a museum tour."

Caroline pulls a bottlecap out and flips it. "Top, you're joking; underside, this is the story you have to tell me to preserve opsec." 

"No, it's true. The ghoul's one of Jordan's friends. She gave them a copy, and when I tried to buy another for you, she just gave it to me."

"Just _gave_ it to you? In this wasteland?" Caroline shakes her head. "That kid has weird friends."

Cross chuckles. "You don't know the half of it, dear. How about we have a seat and you can read me some of the beginning? You have such a good narrator voice."

Caroline beams. "Sure, as long as you get out of that armor so we can snuggle."


End file.
